Jolly D. Chris
Jolly D. Chris (ジョリーD·クリス Jorī D· Kurisu) is a pirate captain and the main protagonist of One Piece: The Jolly Age; as well as a talented artist and performer. He is Just D. Kris' younger cousin, and later on, it's revealed his mother is Jolly D. Mona, a member within the Revolutionary Army, and that Chris had become inspired to become a pirate due to his hero and beloved friend, Monkey D. Luffy, the legendary captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Chris is also the founder and captain of his own pirate crew, The Jolly Pirates. He became a pirate in the hopes of achieving his dream of entertaining the world, although after accumulating his crew, he has shown more dedication towards supporting his crewmates' dreams instead. He also has high hopes of reuniting with Luffy and the Straw Hats, who helped save his home, Aspara, near the end of the Grand Line. As The Jolly Pirates' captain, he is widely known by the crew and their allies for being one of their top fighters. Main reasons stem from his superhuman physique, his tremendous willpower, his Devil Fruit, the Clay Clay Fruit, and for being one of the few who can wield Haoshoku Haki. He's also built a reputation for himself by amassing a large list of powerful allies and comrades, such as The Valkyrie Pirates. He's even been trained in how to use Haki by famous Emperor, "Red-Haired" Shanks. While at first, he was a relatively unknown rookie, he has gradually made a name for himself through various crimes such as dethroning Majestic T. Decaden, assisting wanted criminals, invading the World Government sanctioned island, Lucky 7 and assaulting the inescapable Marine stronghold, G-4. His audatious actions have earned him a current bounty of 300,000,000. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Chris is usually known for being a young man who's face appears to be more youthful than it should be. It's this immature expression that gives off the fact that Chris, deep down in his soul, is truly young at heart, and is of the fun-loving, free-spirited type. Chris' body is slim, yet muscular. Before training with his first mate, Chris' musculature was only half as evident as it is now; although this is only really seen when Chris' muscles are flexed, either to show off his power, or due to extreme aggression. His hair is black and his eyes are green. His hairstyle is unique, and rather odd-looking as well. While the sides and back of his head have completely flat hair, it's his bangs that draw attention to Chris. Hanging down over his brow, are three large, spike-like bangs. They are triangular in appearance and seem to be symmetrical in design. While the bang in the middle simply falls down and appears like a normal triangle, it's the bangs to the side that appear the oddest. The bang on Chris' left side curves ever so slightly so that it leans towards Chris' right (pointy-side,) leaving the majority of the bang to hang out to the left (blunt-side.) And the opposite is true for the bang on Chris' right, as it goes in the opposite direction. On top of these three bangs are another set of triangular bangs that stick up into the air, further making a symmetrical design out of Chris' hair. And like with the bangs below, these bangs on top follow the same directions, with the middle bang standing straight up. The back of these bangs curve smoothly backwards into the rest of Chris' hair, creating a sort of "slope" behind Chris' upper bangs. As for the rest of Chris' body, Chris dresses simply, since he doesn't care much for fashion or anyone's opinions on how he dresses. The only clothing Chris prefers to wear on a regular basis (barring special circumstances) is a black, button-up, collared shirt; left unbuttoned, thus revealing his bare torso underneath, and with the collar left tucked around his neck. The only other items on Chris' person are his blue pants, and white shoes. And finally, what helps make Chris stand out in a crowd is the fact that he insists on wearing his crew's jolly roger on the back of his button-up shirt, as he feels the need to display his pride as captain and entertainer of The Jolly Pirates. Post-Time Skip After the two year Time Skip, Chris' chilld-like demeanor hasn't changed much, albeit, he has shown some signs of growth over the years. While not many important factors in his design have changed, Chris' muscles have shown a drastic change from how they used to be two years ago. Before, Chris' muscles would only grow large when flexed. But now, Chris' muscles seem to be somewhat fixed that way, indicating that he has grown in more ways than one. Additionally, many rows of scars and stitches seem to now run down both of Chris' arms. These are indicators of Chris' progress while training with famed Yonkou, "Red-Haired" Shanks; having received these scars from Shanks' many attacks during training. What's more, is that Chris' shirt has changed over the years. Instead of his traditional black button-up shirt, Chris has switched out for a white version instead (albeit, it's still a collared button-up shirt.) And to go along with his jolly roger on the shirt's back, the shirt is adorned with black stars (these -> * ) all over it. Chris has mentioned that he picked out this shirt himself, since he thought he'd look cool in a star-covered shirt. He has also explained that his old shirt was destroyed during the two years of training, so he had to get another one. Despite these changes though, Chris still stubbornly prefers to wear blue pants and white shoes. Some see this as a reminder of what Chris was like when he was younger, however, Chris pays it no attention. Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Artist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Will of D. Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Protagonists Category:Super Rookie Category:Wg4 Universe Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age